


The Akechi ambassador

by seraphim_grace



Series: White Butterfly [6]
Category: Saiyuki, Weiß Kreuz
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-18
Updated: 2012-04-18
Packaged: 2017-11-03 20:43:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/385735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seraphim_grace/pseuds/seraphim_grace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A ficlet in the White Butterfly universe<br/>Crawford and Hakkai compare boys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Akechi ambassador

fic: The Akechi ambassador  
The Akechi Ambassador  
for keire_ke who promised me an illustration – I tell you lot this so you can chase her up for it too.  
There are no spoilers in this obvious to me, but i could be wrong.  
White Butterfly ficlet-Side story  
Hakkai/Kougaiji  
Special warning – Shibari  
R  
Unbetaed and my spellchecker looks to be bust.

 

Crawford had, in all his life, heard many a story about the Akechi and that they were strange. Their lands were reasonably isolated and for the most part they kept to themselves, with certain sons vanishing off to court and making sure that the Akechi were remembered in imperial doctrine. So he came to quite a surprise when he met the Qin ambassador who worked exclusively with the Akechi. He could see the future but if he had have Seen this he would not have believed it.

Cho Hakkai had short black hair and eye glasses like Crawford's own. The resemblance ended there. Hakkai was sprawled over a velvet cushion in a formal black kimono with white Akechi mon. It was a five pointed sakura blossom. He had a long ivory pipe that he occaisonally took long draws from causing a white dragon of smoke to plume from the end.

That was not what caught Crawford by surprise, for after all he was a man of the world.

The surprising thing was in front of him.

It was a kneeling man, with a shock of hair as red as Aya's own, his head was bowed but Crawford could still see the three red tattoos on his face. He was completely naked except for the lavender coloured ropes that held him prone, and the tray of tea set upon his back. The ropes held him prone, fixed together at ankles with his wrists bound behind his back. 

Due to Aya's preference Crawford was no stranger to the beauty that could be achieved with a well placed rope, but this was extraordinary. What was amazing was although the position had to be uncomfortable but the boy did not so much as quiver. 

Tezuka used ropes as torture, he would tie his subject into a position like this and after several hours release him knowing the pain that would result from the circulation being restored but Crawford had never considered tying up Aya and using him as a table. His hair was nearly knee length, Crawford guessed, and pulled in two tails on either side of his back deliberately to contrast with the ropes. He also wore long golden earrings, a golden collar and bracelet – other than that he was completely naked.

“Some tea, Negotiator Crawford.” Hakkai said leaning forward and pouring two bowls of steaming green tea, and offering it out. Hakkai was soft spoken and he did not look like the kind of man that would have a servant tied before him. “I see you are taken with my Kougaiji,” he said with a slight smile as a white cat crossed the room before draping itself around his neck, he stroked it idly with a long finger. “He was a gift for me, as a thank you for a negotiation.” He had clearly chosen the word carefully. “Of course he is a wilful brat and sometimes needs to be shown his place. His father was a lord whom the emperor dispossessed for treason, so sometimes he still thinks himself a prince rather than my possession.”

“I understand completely.” Crawford said sipping his tea.

“I was under the impression that you would.” Hakkai said calmly, “I know we can work well together because we have so much in common.” He poured more tea into his bowl, “the Akechi are eager to be of service to the emperor.”

“He is a good man to serve.” Crawford conceded, his eyes trailing again to Kougaiji's thighs, they were a golden creamy colour, where Aya was as white as snow, and the dark red rope and rich red hair highlighted it.

“There are advantages,” Hakai said looking at Crawford's attentions, “to Akechi wealth of course, and I understand that you too have such a boy.”

“I do,” Crawford said, “and I am very interested, not in your own boy, for I am jealous of my own possessions and expect nothing else, especially with such a prize.” The boy had turned his head to look at him, with shivering lavender eyes that flashed fire and a scowl, highlighted by the three red tattoos on his cheeks. “But I must admit interest in the way you train him.”

Hakkai's laugh was almost completely covered by his hand. “Of course,” Hakkai said with a closed eyed smile, “there is much we could learn from each other, it is not often that one such as I gets to meet one such as you.”

“No,” Crawford agreed, “with me I have brought a friend, an illustrator, I am sure that such beauty should be immortalised.” Kougaiji's lavender eyes went wide, and it looked, for a moment that he might speak but he controlled himself. “Our emperor is a great connoisseur of male beauty, and such a simple gift as a painting would help the Akechi.”

“If I might have a copy,” Hakkai said, “I would, of course, arrange my Kougaiji for such beauty, this is merely a punishment for his tart mouth, but I sometimes feel the urge to show him off, for he is lovely.”

“I understand completely.” Crawford's grin was serpentine and the light flashed off his eyeglasses. “Now, would it be possible to get more tea.”  
Hakkai's smile was very similar as he lifted the pot, “of course."


End file.
